Save with a kiss
by skyryder
Summary: Lyon has been cursed with a magical spell that can only be broken with a kiss. Which male Fairy Tail member will do the honors?  One sided Gray x Lyon. Warnings: Unexpected pairings, possible OOC


**Save with a kiss**

**Summary:** Lyon has been cursed with a magical spell that can only be broken with a kiss. Which male Fairy Tail member will do the honors?

**Warnings:** Unexpected pairings, possible OOC, one-sided Gray x Lyon

**Characters: **Lyon, Makarov, Gray, Natsu, Lucy (off-screen)

**Misc:** If you squint, a tiny bit of Natsu x Lucy and Gray x Lucy

* * *

><p>While on a mission, Lyon had gotten too close to the target, a strong mystical being. The next thing he knew, his whole upper body was wrapped in chains. Unable to break the chains, Lyon fled the fight. From his coordinates Lyon knew he was too far from Lamia Scale, so he stumbled towards the nearest friendly guild.<p>

After arriving in Magnolia, Lyon was granted a meeting with Fairy Tail's master. Lyon was now sitting in Makarov's office hoping to find out how to break this strange spell.

"Why did you come to Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked, curious.

"I did not know if I could make it back to Lamia Scale in this condition," Lyon admitted. "Your guild was close by."

"I have fought alongside members from your guild during the Oracion Seis battle. I know from experience that Fairy Tail is a tough but compassionate guild."

"Also, Gray is a childhood friend of mine," Lyon added. "He has spoken highly of you."

"According to Gray, you are well versed in all types of magic. I was hoping you may have some idea on how to break this spell."

"I see," Makarov said, nodding in understanding. "It was a smart decision to come here. You would not have made it to Lamia Scale alive."

Lyon had suspected as much. He could feel the chains getting tighter with every passing hour.

"This is the spell of a Kias. Unless you can remove the chains, you will likely die within a day."

"And is there a way to break the spell?" Lyon asked, his voice neutral.

Makarov was impressed with the composure of this mage from Lamia Scale. He was taking the news of his impending death calmly.

"There is only one way to break the spell and remove the chains," Makarov said solemnly. "The spell must broken by a kiss…"

Lyon immediately jumped up from his chair and planted a kiss on Makarov. Pulling away, Lyon was disappointed. The chains were still on him.

Makarov started spitting and rubbing his lips furiously. Picking up a cane, he bopped Lyon on the head with it.

"You fool! Listen to the end first!" Makarov yelled. "The spell can only be broken when someone kisses you! Not the other way around!"

Makarov sighed. Why are the young always so impatient, he wondered.

"Well, since me kissing you won't work anymore, we will need to find someone else now to break the spell."

"However, it would be improper to ask a young lady from our guild," Makarov said. "So I may have to ask one of our male mages to do it."

"That's fine," Lyon said. "I just want this thing off of me as soon as possible."

Lyon had just kissed an eighty year old man. What more did he have to lose?

* * *

><p>By pure luck, Gray had just opened the door and walked into Makarov's office to ask him a question.<p>

Gray blinked and stared at his fellow ice mage. What was Lyon doing here? Why did he have all those chains around him?

Rejoicing at his good fortune, Lyon immediately ran over to Gray and stood in front of him.

"Gray! Kiss me!" Lyon demanded.

"What?" Gray said, shocked.

"There's no time to explain! Just do it!" Lyon snapped at him.

At Gray's hesitation, Lyon stomped his foot impatiently. "Come on Gray! Hurry up and kiss me now!"

Gray just stood astonished at Lyon's strange request. Gray was in his master's office and Makarov was only a few feet away. Lyon didn't even look like he wanted to be kissed. He looked angry and about ready to kill Gray.

"This is important! I need you to kiss me, Gray!"

Lyon shoved his face towards Gray and closed his eyes. Lyon's lips were slightly parted and he stood there expectantly. Gray stared at Lyon's lips transfixed. Gray's heart began to pound nosily in his ribcage. Forgetting himself, Gray lovingly stroked Lyon's cheek. Cupping one hand on Lyon's cheek, Gray started to lean in.

Out of corner of his eyes, Gray could see Makarov peering at them. Makarov? Gray's eyes flew open in surprise. Remembering where he was, Gray turned bright red. Gray dropped his hand and stepped back.

"Gray?" Lyon asked, cracking open one eye.

"I…I can't do it!" Gray stuttered. It was one thing if Lyon had asked him to do this when they were alone. Gray would have gladly kissed Lyon for hours. But in front of his guild master? Gray just couldn't do it.

"Gray!" Lyon shouted at his junior pupil, his voice filled with rage.

Lyon was furious. Lyon had thrown himself off a cliff before to save Gray from Racer. Now when Lyon's own life was in danger, Gray couldn't even spare him one measly kiss?

Makarov also yelled at the blushing Gray, "For Cripe's sake, just kiss the poor man already!"

Makarov was disappointed in Gray's refusal to help out Lyon. From his understanding of their relationship, Gray and Lyon were childhood friends. Makarov had always believed that despite his stripping and constant fighting with Natsu, overall, Gray had grown up to be a caring young man. Apparently Makarov's assessment of Gray was wrong.

Gray was going to be moved to the naughty list for Christmas this year, Makarov thought, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>As he tried to figure out who in Fairy Tail to ask next, Makarov noticed the pink-haired dragon slayer walking by.<p>

"Natsu!" Makarov called out.

"What's up, Gramps?" Natsu asked running towards him.

Noticing Lyon, Natsu said in recognition, "Hey! You!"

Lyon nodded at Natsu in acknowledgment.

"Natsu, kiss this man right now," Makarov said sternly.

Gray gaped at Makarov. What was his master saying?

"What? Why?" Natsu asked, confused.

"If you do not kiss this man, he will surely die within the next 24 hours."

What? Gray gasped in shock. Lyon was going to die?

"What? That's terrible!" Natsu exclaimed. "I'll do it!"

Lyon was touched by Natsu's selflessness. Gray (who was like a brother to Lyon), had refused to kiss him. Meanwhile, Natsu was willing to save the life of a guy he barely knew.

"Here you go!" Natsu said and gave Lyon a quick peck.

The chains encircling Lyon fell off and disintegrated on the floor. Natsu rubbed his lips contemplatively while looking at Lyon.

"Thank you for saving my life," Lyon said gratefully. "I will forever be in your debt."

Natsu beamed at Lyon, all smiles. "No problem!"

Eager to get back to his mission, Lyon thanked them both. He quickly bowed to Natsu and Makarov in deep gratitude and headed toward the door.

Lyon pointedly ignored Gray and walked by without saying a word.

"Hey, Lyon!" Natsu yelled out. "Mind if I kiss you again?"

"In your dreams!" Lyon retorted and stalked off.

* * *

><p>Forgotten by the other occupants in the room, Gray stood to the side, thinking about what had just happened. If only Makarov had told him that Lyon's life was in danger! Gray would have gladly kissed Lyon in front of the entire guild if that was the case. He would have done anything in the world to save Lyon's life.<p>

Instead, Lyon was angry at him and wasn't likely to forgive him any time soon. Makarov was disappointed in him. And Gray had to watch from the sidelines as Natsu kissed Lyon and took away all the glory. Of all the people to kiss Lyon, why did it have to be Natsu? Gray thought, resentful of his rival. Gray was shaken out of his bitter thoughts by Natsu and Makarov's conversation.

"Lyon's lips are so soft for a guy," Natsu mused, touching his lips.

Gray was instantly jealous. Gray had never kissed Lyon before and would likely never get a chance to do so again. Without a shadow of doubt, Gray had just blown the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Indeed, they are quite soft," Makarov agreed, being the recipient of Lyon's kiss earlier.

Gray blinked. How did Makarov know how Lyon's lips felt?

"That's the first time I kissed anyone. It felt really good," Natsu told Makarov.

"Kissing a girl is even better," Makarov advised.

"Really? I'm going to go try it out!" Natsu yelled and took off.

Gray and Makarov immediately heard a loud female shriek followed by a slapping sound.

"Gramps!" Natsu yelled. "You're right! It's even better with a girl!"

"Natsu, you jerk!" Lucy screamed. "That was my first kiss!"

Makarov buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. Just when he had started to put Natsu on his nice list, Makarov thought.

Gray groaned. It wasn't fair. Not only had Natsu kissed Lyon, he now got a kiss out of Lucy too? In one day, Natsu had managed to kiss both his crushes.

Could this day possibly get any worse? Gray wondered as he walked out of Makarov's office and got hit in the head with Taurus's axe.


End file.
